A user may generate content that is frequently occurring for that user, but rare or unknown for most other users. As a result, it is unlikely a standardized dictionary, language model or other user content analyzing component includes such user-specific content. As a result, text entry prediction, handwriting recognition or spelling and grammar checkers may perform in a suboptimal manner as applied to that user.